


Fafnir's Findings

by IntergalacticSpaceGoddess1



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Skyrim - Freeform, Tamriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticSpaceGoddess1/pseuds/IntergalacticSpaceGoddess1
Summary: This is more or less another add on of my Skyrim dribbles, I wrote it for someone and decided to modify the world but the lore does apply.I'll finish this bit by bit and decide what makes it out of the depths of my Google Docs. Knowing your lore will be rewarding.It doesn't follow a Dova, I figured it'd be more challenging and interesting to have a character free of world sized responsibilities.





	1. Chapter 1

This all began in the seas of the Eltheric ocean. The crashing of the tide called chaotically to it's next victim as a storm brewed in sovereignty. This, like all of the events leading pointed heavily to the Trails of Cleansing. Funded in partnership with the Dawnguard, they expanded to the point of employing and seeking exceptional hunters of darkness. Fafnir, a burly Wood Elf was drawn to this challenge. Overlooking the minuscule windows of a floating vessel that clouded with smoke from his pipe full of Madak; he stretched in exhaustion and slid into his plated boots. Running his digits down the hilt of his crossbow, he placed it in his lap. It was engraved with lightning bolted vines in silver that wrapped around the length of the entire instrument. Popping open the hidden latch a gleaming blade ejected from its underbelly.  


The warmth of the Madak enveloped Fafnir in a hypnotic state. As he reached for the stacks of books, the lantern on the table rocked with the ship. Cracking one open, Fafnir pursed his lower lip while skimming the paragraphs. All manner of creatures and monsters sprung off the pages. There were enough horrors roaming freely, but his target was locked on the dragon cultists. Rituals of dishonor in this book were described to the very details of sacrifices. “Only the purest of innocence will do, let their cries and moans please the powers we mold ourselves after.” He was no stranger to it, but the context seemed to appeal to the fetishist in some obsessive praise.  


His lack of concentration began to set in again, robbing Fafnir of the enjoyment of taking the time to focus on each word. He closed the book, shoving it into his knapsack.  


A startling creak set in as Fafnir scanned the empty room. The only visible sight was the pitter patter of rain out the window. “Can't sleep…” Was the only coherent thought Fafnir could muster out. The foulest stench emanated from the walls, seeping cruelly into Fafnir’s nostril. **_“You thought slaughtering my disciples would help you evade my sight? If it wasn't done single handedly I would drag you and this vessel to the Scuttling Void in an instant!”_ ** Crossbolt inserted, he aimed then rolled off the bed as thunder tore through the night sky. “Namira…” The grip of trepidation manifested into rage. “I know of your repulsive odor _personally_ . You allowed those vagrants to defile my birth givers! Vacate this premise. NOW.” Fafnir  seethed and revealed his blessed amulet of Mara. If Hircine has truly graced his limbs, confronting the literal incarnation of filth should be of ease.  


The lightning flashed, revealing the figure that stood before him.  


It was a flailing goblin shark that vomited a putrid mound of isopods, birthing a broken vulture. Cackling as it began to morph into a more ancient being; every manner of disgust seemed to crawl from one open orifice to the next as it contorted to a rapidly aging woman in a back breaking position.  


****_“Your commands are as useless as the manifestations you bend your will to. There will be a ceremony, a violation of my name; and you...dear servant. You will bring the head of the transgressor.”_  
  


“No force in Oblivion could subject me to~” Fafnir took a step closer to the door, the unbearable rot corroded the wood to the point of cracking and blurred his vision in the form of a severe migraine. **_“Defiance is unbecoming.”_ ** Clutching his face in resistance; Fafnir felt his eyes water with an acidic burn. His stomach began to turn, fighting off the urge to regurgitate uncontrollably as the taste and smell of metal, crawling maggots, and dung permeated on his tongue, ears, and nose. Sinking to his knees; Fafnir succumbed to the urge of purging this unnatural force, scratching helplessly at his sticky orifices. Trails of supper followed by bile was ejected then splattered on the wooden flooring. Breathing became a separate mountain to climb. Glancing forward to the sound of heavy, squelching boots that kicked away his crossbolt; the malicious intent was etched into a sneer of the dilapidated eyes of the aging woman ****_“This is not a request. Hircine, that careless lap dog would rather let half of Tamriel burn before putting this abomination to rest.”_  
  
  
A cloak of oppression began to further impede Fafnir's ability to coherently respond. ******_“Fafnir. You know nothing of the unending horrors that await you if you fail. You stand at the precipice of your own Oblivion. Never forget; I own you by birthright.”_** A bloodcurdling laugh rolled her form into a gaseous cloud from Namira’s tongue and paralyzed Fafnir into a inoculated state.


	2. Friendly Introductions

Jolting awake, the lines of reality seemed to reset as Fafnir shivered under the trails of blood and blackened ooze seeped from ears and tongue. Nearly sprinting to the weather beaten vase, Fafnir dumped the water on his face to seek relief from the grime ridden itch. It proved once again, that Namira lacked the strength to lead with reverence. The shouts of clearance and port of Solitude echoed through the groans of the mast. As he climbed top side of the deck, Fafnir bound off the deck without a second thought. The crowd of men and women gathered around the stout captain shouting from a fairly high stack of crates on the pier. 

 

“Today, mercenaries and hunters unite against the Madmen of the Reach. Tomorrow, under the blood moon eclipse we will take down what could possibly be their largest gathering since the second era. To join our efforts, you must supply yourself with weapons. Provisions will be provided upon acquisition…” As the Captain continued to recruit more bodies, Fafnir headed for the carriage with the first wave of warriors. 

 

“This one thinks it's not the best time to go for a swim. Skyrim is a frigid mistress. Perhaps you are new to her ways. I am, Ko’mien and you have encountered a corruption.” The perceptive Khajiit wrinkled his nose, while offering a dry tunic. Fafnir took the clothing gratefully, studying the intricate highlights of grey and white that crossed the fur in an almost tiger like pattern. “Didn't have too much of a choice. Daedric scum tried to conquer me, as if I was some simpering imp.” Fafnir grunted in slight shame, questioning the blessing Hircine traced the very lines of blood in his veins. Charcoaled as midnight, the Khajiit offered a sip of skooma. “For the road.” Fafnir shook his head, wiping off his pipe and sprinkling his Madak in the bowl. “Have my own.” The transition of cobblestone to dirt seemed endless. This road was only partially built, and on several occasions; fighting off the wildlife. 

 

Taking aim, everyone hunkered down in huddled positions to fend off any opposition. Fafnir threw his rage of being violated into each enemy. Humanoid or creature alike.

 

Entering the rolling hills of the Reach, the sun began to intrude the shut eyes of the travelers and warriors alike. Tension seeped into the division of each faction as direction of where the ritual would be performed. Ko’mien twitched his whiskers while casting Clairvoyance. “They haven't decided yet. The path splits to three different...” Fafnir watched curiously as Ko’mien's ears perk up. 

 

Firing lighting past Fafnir’s shoulder, Ko’mien’s precision was hair raising. A forsworn scout fired an arrow that would've pinned to Fafnir’s head. “AMBUSH!” Whipping around almost as fast as the lightning, Fafnir fired two trained shots. 

 

The echoed charge bounced in the valley.

 

The resounding "shunk" of arrows sank into the lung of the assailant. Fafnir merely stomped on the Forsworn and ripped out his arrows before reloading his crossbolt. In the riling confusion, a berserker leaping from the entrance of the nearest cave. “You will make great sacrifices!” Storming intuitively, the Khajiit tossed two great firebolts as Fafnir fired another twin set of consecutive shots. Delivered to his knees, the berserker began to scuttle away. Shoving past his comrades, he merely paused in confrontation of what appeared to be a more toned Forsworn woman. Cloaked in bones and tattered gems, she gleamed eerily with the daylight. Every single inch tattooed from head to toe, her voice was as deep as any ocean.

 

_ “You were warned to not draw attention to this holy night; everyone will pay for  _ **_your_ ** _ insolence!” _

 

She began to sing melodiously, deft of any recognizable language; as if the very hushes of wind and moonlight dripped from her tongue. Everyone perked upwards, as if the very song stretched through every singular ear in this echoing valley. The earth shifted under Fafnir and Ko’mien, dragging and wrapping them in vines as everyone around them remained at a standstill; completely ignorant of the danger that gripped them. Few of the Forsworn managed to scramble while screaming.

 

“Gravesinger! Shut your ears!”

 

As a ribbon, each humanoid in ear shot became overwhelmed by its pull. The pain that tore through their state of fabricated bliss; forcing them to clutch their temples, screaming between tears and bleeding orifices. An unmistakable amount of gurgling and choking ricocheted in expectancy. Madness ensued as they both fought to escape the coffin made of vines and thorns. A frightening form of trampling commenced, friend and foe no longer had any boundaries; and the gaps of earth and water became soaked with the blood of this sudden free for all.

 

The clanging of metal began to become more distant as Fafnir and Ko’mien struggled further to escape. Cutting and burning away the first layer unsuccessfully, Fafnir felt the weight of his body ascend swiftly cursing this stroke of horrible luck, Ko’mien was attempting to claw his way out. Fafnir began to swing against the trees, hoping the branches would give under his weight.

 

A sigh slipped from between the woods.

 

“If you're going to touch us, do it without that veil of cowardice you hide behind!” Fafnir spat and gasped at the vines only tightened around his rib cage. A full figure stepped from the shadows. It was another woman - intimately identical to the Gravesinger, but lacked the tattoos or murderous intent in her silvered eyes. “If you can't tell the difference between salvation and maliciousness, then perhaps I can return you to that bleeding valley. Gratitude is expected.” Fafnir grunted as Ko’mien chuckled, the blood rushing to both of their heads as the chirps and buzzes of their environment flew by them. “This one thinks the purpose of trees are not to keep us hostage. We would make poor bargaining chips.” Fafnir twisted as much as he could between each vine. “Don’t let this corrupter of Hircine pervert this forest any further. Let us go, so your death will be swift and righteous!” 

 

The woman in question laughed as she twisted her fingers and crossed her arms while shifting her shoulders. The vines kept a tight grip while spreading each of Fafnir’s limbs as he faced the treetops with peeks of sunlight doing its best to hit the forest floors.

 

A groan, followed by the sound of bark scratching grained into their ears. A long, neatly braided rope of hair flipped with the rest of her body that nearly strolled on the bound vines as tight rope. Dexterous and coy was her approach as she walked onto the chest of the Khajiit. Fafnir could only see shaky fifths of vision and echoing whispers. Heaving helplessly after what seemed like hours, Ko’mien admitted to submission. “Excellent. You seem to  _ still _ have your wits about you.” A gasp exited from his companion as a thread thin wire loosened from his neck. 

 

The woman performed an aerial back flip onto of Fafnir’s thighs, sticking the landing with precision. Taking a deep breath, she spun around carefully.

 

“I'm not here to stop you, in fact...” The woman straddled over Fafnir’s waist, using only the flats of her palms on his sides. The darkness of her pupil glinted while leaning on his chest full force and pulled on his hair. “Hmm...a _templar-esque_ , I may have some use for you after all. Ko’mien and I are already _acquainted_. The stars have named me Nufa, Binder of Shadows.” Her voice carried sullen depth, and the first impression always made or break in respects. “Use-?” Fafnir’s mind began to cloud from the crushing of thorned vines combined with the combining heat magnifying between their friction under her touch. “Nothing to say oh great follower of Man beasts?” Nufa pursed her lips together in disappointment, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. Before Fafnir could respond, Nufa extended her arms outwards and balled her fists. “If you won’t give me your name, then you owe me and Hircine an apology.” A belched scoff exuded from Fafnir. Nufa smirked with a ominous grin. “I was hoping you’d be this stupid.” Releasing the grip of her fingers; the vines began to untangle, forcing a decent deep through the snapping forest branches. Fafnir gravely realized his disadvantage as the sharpening roots from the earth stood erect as a trap; instantly deciding that his life carried more worth if their goals remained the same.  
  
“ ** _Fafnir!_** My name, Fafnir, for the love of the…”  
  
Nufa closed her arms and hands, as they remained suspended. “It fits you, now was that so difficult?” Exasperated and pale, Fafnir fought the second fit of nausea as Nufa allowed them to descend slowly. As they touched the ground the vines began to fall away; Nufa walked deeper into the forest, the vines and branches began to shield behind them.   
  
“ _Follow me_.”


End file.
